1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus for sequentially feeding cut sheets into the apparatus and printing.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a recording apparatus for sequentially feeding cut sheets into the apparatus and printing, when a residual paper is confirmed in the apparatus before activating the apparatus into a print wait status, a process is immediately performed by regarding a jam (paper jam) or the in-apparatus residual paper is soon automatically discharged to the outside of the apparatus irrespective of an instruction from the outside.
The inventors of the present invention have proposed a recording apparatus having an emergency stop function for forcedly stopping the driving of the recording apparatus from the outside. In such an apparatus, there is considered a method whereby when an instruction for an emergency stop is received during the paper transporting operation, a process is immediately performed by regarding a jam.
In the recording apparatus without the automatic paper discharging function as mentioned above, therefore, before the apparatus is activated to the print wait status or when the paper remains at the time of the emergency stop, the user has to eliminate the residual paper from the inside of the apparatus of a complicated construction by himself.
When the automatic paper discharging operation is performed before the recording apparatus enters the print wait status, if optional apparatuses such as paper feeding apparatus, paper discharging apparatus, and the like are connected around the recording apparatus, a matching of the operation with the peripheral apparatuses cannot be obtained and a paper jam occurs or, in the worst case, a damage of the apparatus can also occur.